Deep in thought
by Master 2.o
Summary: A little sonamy Drabble with some dark sonic and Amy. Sonic is a mental unstable hero who abuses his girl friend Amy Rose to keep her with him forever. And any man who comes near her is a automatic threat. Sonamy/ dark sonamy one-shot. (may make into a story,)


**Deep in thought**

* * *

**Some background, Amy is 16 and Sonic is 19. When Amy's mom died on her 15 she was sent to live with her father in station square. She was so unhappy ther she ran away and in the process she meets Sonic and they realize they loved each other. Though soon Amy saw Sonic's dark side. But then it was to late. He possed her keeping her away from another men young or old. And when he feels like she is cheating on him, it's not very pretty.**

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Sonic T. Hedgehog"

"More than anything"

"Amelia Rose?"

"YOUR NOTHING BUT A..A..A DAMN SENT FROM HELL!"

"Pretty name for a pretty face."

"You...were...using me?"

"My past is...none of your concern."

"Don't mess with me hedgehog I'm capable of anything and everything."

"How much do you love me?"

"Not good enough this time, Ames."

Delicate figures brushed over her side. Amy winced at the painful markings that he carved into her side. 'I'll for ever have an 'S' in my side I guess.' the bruised hoglett thought tracing the engraving with her nimble hands. Amy closed her eyes as the painful memory flash fooled her mind.

Amy tried to squeeze herself into the corner as the dark figure approached her.

Why did she love him so when all he did was abuse her, mentally and physically?Why did this somewhat turn her on? What was wrong with her? No, what was wrong with him?

"Stand up." a husky but firm voice commanded.

Amy whimpered but did as she was told trying to fight her aching bones. The pure black hedgehog watch her carefully, a sadist smirk plastered on his tan muzzle. He approached her slowly, trapping her between his arms.

Amy bowed her head fearfully, not knowing what the lethal hero would do.

"Son...ic" she murmured after feeling his hot breath against her sensitive ear.

"Do you love me?" He breathed out making Amy's ear flicker.

"A lot." she whispered. She hoped this would calm the raging fire that was displayed in his florescent white eyes.

"Say that you love me." With those words Amy knew that this would be a very long process.

She wished she knew why sonic acted the way he did. There was no doubt in her mind that Sonic was...unstable, he had been like that ever since they met in the park when her mother died.

Though he never showed it this badly. He always managed to keep his possessiveness at bay. Plus Amy had always been pretty much passive with it, because she had loved him so. Amy was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a agataited growl.

"Do you love me!?" Sonic tried to keep his temper but the lack of response on such a sentive question made him a little pissed.

Amy wasted no time to answer the angry hedgehog with a small 'yes, I love you.'

"Say it again." he growled.

"I love you." Amy said just a little louder.

"Again."

"I love you." Amy said louder.

"Again."

"I love you." The pink hedgehog didn't even realize that she had shouted.

"Prove it." He sad rapping a arm around her waist, and another supporting her head.

"Sonikku, I..no." Sonic growled again baring his fang while digging his sharp claws into her back.

"I'm not ready...yet." she said chewing back the pain.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style and laid her gentle on the bed. Amy bit her lip as her fresh wounds hit the cold bed. Sonic laid down beside her and pulled her in his arms.

"I suppose, not tonight. You have school in the morning, right?" he said his fur getting lighter.

Amy nodded.

"Ames,...you know I'm trying to protect you, right?" Amy nodded once more.

"I don't want anyone to take you away from me." he said digging his claw deep into her skin leaving a plan to see 'S' as though marking her as his.

Permanently.

Amy bared through the pain thinking 'He only wants to protect me...protect me.'

* * *

** I don't know what this is. Well go ahead and tell me how bad this was. Just something I did out of the depths of my sadist mind.**

** Soooooo tell me what ya think and I promise I start writing in my stories!**

** Also go to my page and vote on ur fav story and (when I finsh my stories...) I'll write the most popular!**

** And if you want my to contuie then i may just do that... Peace so beautiful unicorns. R&R. **

**Sincerely Master 2.o formally Master touch1095**


End file.
